isles_of_erimarisfandomcom-20200215-history
Eli Ritza
Eli Ritza is a private, Platinum ranked adventurer of Wisp’s Light and a member of the Ritza family. Appearance Eli Ritza is a young, androgynous man with pale skin and dark green eyes. He has medium, dark auburn hair that is usually pulled back into a loose side ponytail. A green, leather cord with light green beads acts as a headband and hair tie. He is almost always wearing his circular earring on his left ear and has multiple green earrings on his right. He also has a silver mask necklace that glows with his right earring while he casts magic. For a while, Eli did not have a set outfit during missions. Most of the time he is required to disguise himself, either magically or literally, and is not afraid of wearing feminine apparel. However, most of his costumes had a cloak and hood and hair extensions. Since he's gotten his Glamorous Studded Armor, Eli has switched to wearing casual white button-ups and comfortable dress pants with a belt. Attached to the belt is his Pouch of Holding as well. He still has elements of adventuring gear on himself, such as a pair of thick hiking boots and his armor itself, though he tends to use illusions to hide it. Nevertheless, Eli keeps some feminine apparel on him just in case— usually a few dresses and shoes. Personality For a specialist in deception, Eli is quite the candid man. He has no problems being blunt with his allies but still has a habit of staying indoors or in the shadows. He also can be somewhat of a pessimist at times and a little snappy. Even so, Eli can also take the lead when needed and has shown that he can think quickly during Operation: Box. As a result of his past as a criminal, Eli prefers to stay out of the spotlight and media. Also, he dislikes those who use their rank and status to show off, often reminding Cecil not to let his fame get to his head. Eli also prefers to work alone most of the time, his only exception being his collaborations with Cecil and Mari. Backstory Early Life Eli was born into the infamous Ritza family, a group known for their Robin Hood-like schemes and heists. Sometime during his youth, he was coached in the art of deception and performance as well as clerical studies. He used it to work as a distraction, usually utilizing his androgynous looks to lure in unsuspecting people. He continued to do that until he was a little over thirteen. He also spent most of his free time doing small performances with his younger sister, Dionna. He would act and sing together with Dionna while she played the piano. Family Deaths and Depression A few days before his twelfth birthday, Eli's mother and younger sister died in a sudden attack in his city's market. The event shook the Ritza family and sent Eli spiraling into a fit of depression. While his other family members recovered from the grief over time, Eli had the most trouble due to his close relationship with the two. Even after a year or two, he could not bring himself out of it and became a pessimistic loner. Exile and Leira When he was about thirteen and a half, Eli's siblings Mercedes and Thomas kicked him out of the family's house in an attempt to help him out of his depressive state. They sent him to stay in Erimar, but the action backfired and he fell even deeper into despair. Sometime during his stay, he was contacted by the goddess Leira and continued his studies of becoming a cleric. He presumably began to recover afterward. Wisp’s Light Sometime around the age of fourteen, Eli joined Wisp's Light and became a part of the Golden Trio with Cecil Moonstone and Mariann deLuc. He worked as a guild adventurer for almost six years before going on leave to enlist in the Central Guard. In the Campaign First Appearance Eli first appeared in the first session, where the party found him chained to a wall disguised as a woman. After one party member got close enough, he grappled them and held them hostage until someone brought him his bag. When Cecil arrived, Eli revealed that he was in charge of taking down the bandits but got captured and had to wait for an opening. The Gnoll Incident When the party traveled on the train to Xyrsy, Eli met the party by chance. He actively helped fight gnolls, healed those on the train, and joined in the hostage rescue mission. Return to the Ritzas After returning to Xyrsy once the gnoll hostage situation succeeded, Eli asked the party for some help with his family while he collected his enlistment papers. In turn for help with the missing child case, the party told the Ritzas they were his friends. However, tensions still ran high as he argued with his family, mainly Mercedes. Operation: Box Eli joined one of the party members on the mission to infiltrate House Seaward's headquarters. He provided means of getting on and off, as well as a distraction when their cover was almost blown. Clockwork Gala Shooting Eli attended the Gala as part of Cecil and Mari's group cross-dressed as a woman. When Mari's wound was unable to close due to magic, he removed the curse but saw how many enchantments Mari had on herself. When she could not return to the guild for a few days, Eli filled in as the guild's administrator. Temporary Leave Eli left to start his mandatory military service in Xyrsy at the beginning of January. He kept his branch hidden but told one of the players that he was a pioneer member for a new subsection. He was last seen getting his guild mark removed and leaving with Lady Yuri. Abilities Eli is a level fourteen trickery cleric that worships Leira. He is a capable actor and very observant. He also has a penchant for illusion magic and his background is Criminal. Equipment Dagger, Darts, and Quarterstaff Even though Eli primarily depends on magic rather than physical weaponry, he still keeps a few on him. When in his mission attire, he hides his dagger in a hidden holster and darts on various parts of his outfit. He keeps his quarterstaff in his Pouch of Holding and only brings it out when needed. Glamoured Studded Armor As of November 1021, Eli obtained a set of Glamoured Leather Armor from Mari's commissioning service. In turn, Eli could depend less on carrying around multiple disguises and change his clothes' appearance whenever it is convenient. He wears this armor on all his missions and even brought it with him to the Central Guard. Holy Symbol Eli keeps a pendent of a silver mask hanging from a leather cord around his neck. It, along with his left earring, glow when he uses his magic. However, he only grasps his necklace when he calls upon his deity. Leather Cord Headband One of Eli's signature accessories is his leather cord headband he wraps around his hair. It also doubles as a weapon, although it remains unknown if he has used it against anyone. Pouch of Holding Eli keeps his Pouch of Holding attached to the left side of his belt. He stores most of his magic components, money, and other equipment inside. Special Disguise Kit Although it is much lighter now due to less clothing, Eli does carry around a special disguise kit. It mainly contains various items for crossdressing. Relationships Anthony and Delaina Ritza Anthony and Delaina are Eli's parents. Eli is not close to his father, and the reason is yet to be known. Delaina was Eli's mentor that taught him how crossdressing, but she passed away over eight years ago after an attack on Huxin's market area. She also encouraged him to be confident in his androgynous look and not listen to anyone who degrades him for it. Cecil Moonstone Cecil is Eli's best friend and main ally within the guild. Eli usually lectures Cecil when he gets too injured in combat or nearly dies. He also reminds Cecil not to let fame and fortune get to his head. While they regularly emphasize that they are just friends, many people, including Mari, tend to be suspicious of their relationship. They share an apartment and are known as the "Princess and the Pirate." Dionna Ritza Dionna was the youngest daughter of the Ritza family and the sibling Eli was closest to. She went missing at the age of nine during the attack on Huxin's market area and Eli still hopes that she is alive somewhere despite his family’s doubts. Lady Yuri Lady Yuri is Eli's close friend and a parental figure in his life. Sometime during his isolation in Erimar, Eli met her. She convinced him to join the guild and encouraged him to try being an adventurer. Mariann deLuc Mari is Eli's other best friend. Despite Eli's slight fear of her power, he still cares for her and considers her as family. He does dislike her greed from money and power though. Niccolo and Vivianna Ritza Niccolo and Vivianna are Eli's paternal grandparents. Niccolo was Eli's mentor in clerical studies and a former head of the family before he began to show signs of Alzheimer's disease. He passed away in his sleep when Eli was ten. Vivianna is still alive, and currently runs the Ritza Inn and Tavern and was responsible for teaching Eli deception and distraction. Mercedes Ritza Mercedes, more commonly referred to as Mercy, is Eli's older sister. Eli is not particularly fond of Mercy due to her bloodthirsty and two-faced nature. Thomas Ritza Thomas, more commonly referred to as Tommy, is Eli's older brother. Eli holds a grudge against Tommy as he was the one that pushed Mercy to send him out of the country. Gallary Eli Token.png|Eli's map token. Trivia * Eli is pansexual. * Eli shares an apartment with Cecil. * Eli changes the pronunciation of his name to “Elly” when cross-dressing. * Eli has a habit of using Cecil’s money instead of his own when shopping. * Out of the Golden Trio, Eli is the only one who graduated from public high school. Eli Ritza Eli Ritza Eli Ritza Category:Xyrsy